percy's refusal
by Diana Luna Night
Summary: At the end of the giant war, percy choices not to take godhood. Read to understand why. Disclaimer- characters do not belong to me, they belong to rick so yeah
1. Chapter 1

Percy's refusal

**Hello readers welcome and thank you for reading this story. This is the first story I will be publishing online and one of the first to make it into text on the computer. Please be fair about your reviews and if you don't enjoy anything about it, then leave and don't comment on it; however, I am looking for constructive criticism, so if you want to comment on the contents or the writing style as a whole, I am willing to listen- just don't be overly rude about it.**

**I am also unsure if I want to leave this as a one shot or make it a multi chapter story, so leave me a review on that as well. However, I don't think I will have time to write all of those chapters but I will try. And if you have a suggest on which direction I should take my story, I would gladly take it into consideration.**

**Anyways, onto the story.**

Third person point of view

As everyone gathered in the throne room of Olympus, the survivors had mixed feeling about the battle they had just won. Among the many emotion there were relief for the end of the war; despair for the loss of siblings or friends; and among the older demigods, weariness at the prospect of yet another war to fight.

Within the mass of demigods trudged Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus. While he had not lost a sibling (for he had none) or close friend, he felt as though he had let many who had depended on him down. Not only in the war just fought, but also during the second titan war.

Unfazed by the joyful reunions of friends and siblings, Percy's head was in a haze and his eyes were glazed over, replaying last moments of the many heroes, he had watch fall.

Soon, Zeus called for the meeting to begin, but all was lost to the sea prince as his mind tortured him forcing him watching the scenes of the fallen play over and over, unable to stop them and unaware of his friends and six companies from the prophecy of seven accepting immortality.

Though many were unaware of the absents of the young hero's attention, the ever watchful eyes of the hearth goddess shown with sorrow for the path that the young man's thoughts had taken. Hopelessness washed off the sea prince in waves and the vacancy in the normally bright and expressive eyes of the eighteen year old told the eldest child of kronos all she needed to know.

"Peruses Jackson, come forth," Zeus boomed, waking the demigod from his mournful state.

Stepping foreword, he bowed before the gods then straighten. "We, the counsel, will once again grant you one wish, and if you so choose, may also take up the mantel of immortality like the others of the prophecy of seven?"

"No thank you," Percy spoke so rapidly, that it appeared as though he had given no thought to what it meant to receive a gift such as immortality. This was not the case; however, ever since they had offered the gift the first time, he had thought long and hard before deciding to never accept that offer.

"Why not?" Zeus questioned, annoyed but also expecting it because the demigod had turned the offer done once. What is to say that he would have accepted this time, what would have made it any different?

"I have seen too many deaths and too much misery in these past few years to last me one life-time alone. Why would I wish to live thousands, watching it replay over and over again, a never-ending cycle? This is not something I would wish upon my greatest enemies, so why would I choice to watch it for eternity, my lord," Percy answered, eyes remaining misted over. A look of betrayal washed over Annabeth's face as she stared at the back of Percy's head from her place with the others from the prophecy of seven.

"Then what shall you wish for this time," Zeus asked, still annoyed that the sea brat had once again turned down the possibility of godhood.

"I wish for lady Hestia and lord Hades to be given thrones on this council and for the minor gods to be given a council as well as a vote in this council so they may also have representation here," the sea prince stated.

A look of surprise took over the faces of many of the demigods and gods alike. Why would anyone in their right mind turn down godhood to help those whom were already gods?

Truth be told, Percy was not in the right state of mind; but even if he were, he wouldn't have chosen godhood anyways. He wasn't the type to take power for himself, rather have it forced upon him by the fates and then used to benefit others.

Hestia looked on, feeling a mix of joy and sorrow for the broken boy. He had faced too much in too short a time, events that a lesser man would have long since broken down under. Hades could only stare at the boy as if he had grown another head, feeling that his son could not have found a better friend.

While thoroughly annoyed with the demigod before him, Zeus could not help the feeling of respect that welded up with in him along with a bit of sadness for the child before him. Percy was a hero truly deserving of godhood and would have made the perfect lesion for the minor god council he wanted created.

Poseidon was crestfallen to say the least, but understood the choice his son had made. This was the type of man his son had grown into and could not be prouder of him for making this choice and standing by it.

Artemis' face was a mask of thoughtfulness and surprise. This boy, or man rather, still refused the power many others craved, fought, and even killed over; and without a second thought! Moonlight silver eyes flickered over to Annabeth, taking in the flash of betrayal that overtook the blonde's expressions. Pity came to the goddess' mind; however, she never felt it as Percy's willingness to give up godhood elated the moon goddess: the thought that there was a man whom would be willing to turn his back to the allure of power.

Soon after, the meeting ended and celebration was under way for the victory over the earth goddess Gaia. As one of the last to leave the throne room, Artemis gazed back, expecting to find the room empty, only to find that Percy hadn't moved an inch from where he stood at the end of the meeting.

Confusion overtook the goddess, but before she could call out or walk over to him, a hand on her arm stopped her. Turning, silver met the warm orange flames of the hearth that glowed in the other goddess' eyes.

"Leave him be and let him mourn for the fallen," the child sized goddess whispered to the teen looking goddess. Her eyes flickered back to the black haired teen, the hunt goddess nodded before following her aunt out of the throne room.

This would be the last time Perseus Jackson would be seen by any of the Olympian Gods for many years to come.


	2. Author's Note, sadly

Hello everyone, I would like to say thank you to Kyleeadams123, Dragoman0106, and the chosen sea's for reviewing my story. The reviews validated that I could write something like this from people I wasn't friends with in real life or in class. And I am glad so many have at least viewed/read the story.

However, I shall not be continuing the story. The reason being that it has always ever been a one shot in my mind. I would love to write a full length story with this as the start, but my mind can think of so many different ways of going forward with this concept I have started with and I don't have one that I like yet. Also, it is coming down to the end of senior year for me and even if I had something to continue with, I just don't have the time to do such a thing.

Thus leading me to put this story up for adoption so if you want to write a version of what is to happen, then pm me. I do have an offer but I would like to at least look around to see who would be willing to write with what I have given you. I would also like to see if you any pervious work because I would like to know that you can at least write well, please have at least something here or elsewhere online- preferably deviantart or wattpad or even fiction press. I would also like to at least work with whoever takes over this story, giving input and even being the beta for the story, I just have no time to write for myself.

Once again, thanks for reading the story and regrettably I shall not be writing more for this as I am really happy with what I have written and where I ended.


End file.
